


CB & Lainey Drabbles

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: 90s fluff, Adorable, Babies, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun with dialogue, Jealousy, Precious, Pregnancy, argument, clueless, cuteness, episode ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: Just a place to post my CB/Lainey drabbles and Schooled episode ideas. Enjoy!
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Baby Drabble

A year or so after CB and Lainey get married, a very pregnant Lainey goes into labor at William Penn during a violent thunderstorm. The power goes out, and the surrounding roads are closed due to downed power lines and high water, making it difficult for the ambulance to reach the school or anyone to leave. Wilma takes it upon herself to deliver the baby since she’s seen it on _ER_ a few times, and CB is a hot mess with anxiety seeing Lainey in so much pain. And the vulgar names she calls him during her contractions doesn’t help the matter and she almost chokes him with his "Dad to Be" tie. But…

**CB’s POV:**

_After snipping the umbilical cord, Wilma lowered the baby gently into the makeshift blanket about my arms. And the overwhelming warmth of the fair-haired child in my embrace filled my whole being with an all-consuming joy. Lainey had been right—it was a boy. I held the tiny child up to my face, and his eyes immediately opened. I noticed that they were bluer than the most beautiful sky could ever be, and they peered at me, his father, with such tenderness. My heart immediately swelled to twice its original size. I openly wept at the image of the angelic child before me. I loved him already._


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I want a sweet, romantic first kiss between CB and Lainey, I definitely wouldn’t mind them kissing in the middle of a heated argument either… can you imagine how HOT that would be?

_CB goes out on a date, but Lainey, not sure if the girl is right for him, decides to spy on them and follows them to the restaurant. She dons a disguise and sits near them, but ends up having a coughing fit, exposing her cover. CB excuses himself and pulls Lainey into the hallway leading to the restrooms._

**CB:** Lainey, what the hell are you doing here? ( _Sees her hiding the disguise behind her back_ ) Were you spying on me and my date?!

**Lainey:** I’m sorry, CB, but I don’t trust her. She’s up to something. I just know it!

**CB:** She’s up to something? Are you even listening to yourself right now? She’s completely harmless and besides, why do you care?

**Lainey:** Because… because…

**CB:** Oh, just spit it out, Lainey!

**Lainey:** Because you’re my best friend and I only want the best for you, okay?

**CB:** You only want what’s best for me? Then, why don’t you trust me and let me decide if I like her or not on my own?!

**Lainey:** I do trust you!

**CB:** Then, why are you here?!

**Lainey:** You really wanna know?

**CB:** Yes, please, so I can get back to my--!

_Lainey pulls him to her with his tie and plants one right on his lips. He immediately kisses her back pressing her up against the wall. They pull apart after a few seconds, breathless._

**Lainey:** Well, then. ( _Clears throat_ ) Message received, loud and clear… enjoy your date, CB.

_She adjusts her shirt, holding her head high, and leaves with a Cheshire grin on her face._

_Speechless, CB is left in a daze._

__

__


	3. Love Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schooled episode idea in which CB finds little love notes in his lunch...

CB has been finding little love notes in his lunch from a secret admirer for the past week. He confesses to Coop that he thinks it might be Lainey. Coop rolls his eyes and asks why CB isn’t over her yet and moved on with someone else. He knows it can’t possibly be Lainey since the whole Singled Out debacle. CB is convinced that it is her, so Coop suggests they plan a stakeout of the teacher’s lounge.

The next morning, CB places his lunch bag in the fridge and walks away while Coop sits at one of the tables to keep watch. Seconds later, Liz Fleming comes in, opens the fridge, and picks up CB’s lunch bag. Coop almost spits out his coffee and races to tell CB what he saw. Unbeknownst to Coop though, Liz says after he’s gone, “Oh, tuna salad! My favorite,” and steals CB’s sandwich.

CB is disappointed, but intrigued, by what Coop tells him. He vows to confront Liz to let her down gently, knowing that she is definitely not his type. He doesn’t want to upset her by letting her continue to leave notes with there being zero chance of reciprocation. There are several scenes in which CB mistakes Liz’s actions for flirting, making him very uncomfortable and convincing him further.

Later, an awkward encounter between CB and Liz ensues. Liz believes he has come to confront her about stealing his sandwich, while CB thinks she is trying to hide her embarrassment that he’s found out about the notes. After a few seconds of confusion, they finally figure out the misunderstanding and have a good laugh. Liz says while she finds him somewhat attractive, he’s far too young for her (the word “cougar” is thrown around and the phrase “if I were 10 years younger”). CB blushes and apologizes profusely. Liz also vows never to steal from her fellow teachers again.

As CB walks out of Liz’s classroom, he runs into Lainey. She asks what all the laughing and carrying on in Liz’s room was about. He says, “Oh, nothing. Just a slight misunderstanding.” Lainey nods, and he walks away from her. The camera stays on Lainey as she pulls a folded note from her pocket and looks down at it with a smile. She begins to walk back down the hall, but the camera pans to CB who now is fully aware of who sent the notes.


	4. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ Michalka recently said in an interview that she would like do an episode based on the 90s movie _Clueless_. So here’s my idea…

A new female teacher comes to William Penn. Let’s call her Angela. Principal Glascott asks Lainey to be her mentor since they are both about the same age and thinks they will hit it off. Having recently seen the movie _Clueless,_ Lainey immediately notices that poor Angela has zero fashion sense. So she takes it upon herself (like with Harriet) to give her a makeover.

Angela is over the moon at how hot she now looks and thanks Lainey for giving her the confidence she’s never had, having always been made fun of when she was younger. Lainey then tries to set her up with one of Barry’s friends who recently broke up with his girlfriend. They go out on a double date, but Angela isn’t too sure about him. After the date, she confesses to Lainey that she really didn’t like Barry’s friend. She’s more into nerdy things like comic books, Star Wars, and Pokemon. She also tells Lainey that she secretly has a crush on CB, begging her to ask him out for her since Lainey’s such good friends with him.

Lainey knows that CB once had feelings for her and struggles with what to do about Angela. The next day, she walks in on CB and Angela having a flirty conversation in the teacher’s lounge and something inside her hurts to see him being friendly with another woman. She storms out of the room, running straight to Wilma’s science room.

Lainey tells Wilma the whole story. She only sees CB as a friend, so why is she feeling this way? Wilma tells her that she’s just jealous CB has a new female friend, but not to worry, even if he and Angela start dating, Angela could never replace her as CB’s best friend. Lainey agrees with Wilma and heads back to her classroom to teach her last class.

In the middle of teaching her chorus students a new song, Lainey has an epiphany… the reason why she's so jealous of Angela is because she has feelings for CB.

Knowing that he’ll probably be elated to know she feels the same way about him, Lainey runs to tell him after school and finds he’s already left for the day. She runs out to the parking lot, hoping to catch him, only see CB holding the car door for Angela as she slides into the passenger seat of his car. Tears stream down her face as she realizes he’s moved on and she’s too late.

What she doesn’t see as she turns to leave is CB watching her go with longing before he opens the driver’s side door to drive Angela home.


	5. Dirty Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inserting my dirty thoughts into scenes from Garden Party

**Lainey** : Hey, CB… or should I say, “Aloha?”

**CB** : You got the theme.

**Lainey** : Does anyone not?

**CB** : Wanna lei?

**Lainey** : You mean, here? Now? I thought we decided not at work anymore.

**CB** : No, I mean “lei.” *hands her one*

**Lainey** : Oh… right.

**John** : *enters the room* Oui, oui, bonjour!

~.~

**CB:** You know, you guys are always trying to push me to do things outside of school and then when I finally do...

**Lainey:** I meant me, dummy. I want you to do me.

~.~

**Lainey** : And second, you still have plenty of time to make things right with Weasel.

**CB** : Thanks, Lain.

**Lainey** : Now, go work your magic.

**CB** : Okay. *stands up, picks up pencil, and tiptoes toward her*

**Lainey** : *puts arm out to block his way* But first, you need to work your magic on me.

**CB** : Oh, okay. *proceeds to put pencil up his nose and pull out his mouth*

**Lainey** : No, dummy. *pushes everything off his desk, hops onto it, and yanks him to her with his tie*

~.~

**CB** : What about this pager?

**Lainey** : Cool… five years ago.

**CB** : Also, super stylin’ Mandarin collar…

**Lainey** : I hate that on you.

**CB** : All right… why don’t you take it off me then?

**Lainey** : Maybe I will.

**CB** : Then, do it.

**Lainey** : …

**CB** : Seriously, do it, like, right now.

**Rick** : *enters the room* I give you nature’s bounty!


	6. The Undoing of Lainey Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of CB & Lainey's argument in the Kris Kross episode
> 
> (inspired by posts from littlequietcanadian on Tumblr)

"What are you doing?" CB shrugs his arms in exasperation as Lainey storms out of her classroom.

"I'm undoing all the damage you did to these kids," she replies frustratedly.

"You can't undo pillow talk."

"Oh, I'm undoing it. Hard," she counters in finality. 

"Well, then, tomorrow, I'm just gonna undo your undoing of my doing." His body inches closer to her.

"Go ahead. I'll just undo your undoing of my undoing of your doing." She steps toward him.

"It is so on." He bellows into her face, just millimeters from her lips.

"Bring it, pillow boy."

He angrily growls at her and grabs the sides of her face, crushing his lips to hers. Her eyes open wide with shock, and her hands run up his arms to pry him off her. 

But then…

He presses her up against the bulletin board behind them, kissing her harder until it's almost painful.

She forgets where she is. She forgets how angry and frustrated she is with him. She forgets her name.

She collapses against the wall in surrender, her arms circling his waist, pulling him closer. She slants her mouth, and he flicks out his tongue to meet hers, leaving her gasping for air. 

His lips taste amazing, and he's such a good kisser. Is there anything CB, the Superteacher, isn't good at?

The area in between her legs starts to throb and pulsate, and her mind begins to wonder how good he is… 

He abruptly pulls away, causing her thoughts to dissipate. 

"Well…" he says, releasing her vice grip from around his waist, and takes a deep breath. "Did not plan on doing that. Sorry."

She laughs it off and clears her throat before straightening her black blazer. 

"Yeah, me neither… guess you can't undo that one." 

"Ha! Good one." He snickers before turning to head back down the hall. "But seriously, stop undermining my teaching methods, Lewis."

She watches him go, realizing she's just let him win. But if he kisses her like that again, she'd gladly grant him victory every time. She's completely come undone.


	7. The Return of Dirty Thoughts: Principal for a Day Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me inserting my own dirty thoughts into the CB & Lainey interactions from the "Principal for a Day" episode

**Part 1**

**John:** The person that I will be passing the torch to is… CB!

 **CB:** Really? Oh, my God. I don't even know what to say. What an honor. Wow. I promise to represent this school to the best of my ability, John.

 **Lainey:** Relax, Miss America. It's a couple days.

 **CB:** *nods and turns to her* You find it hot, don't you? You know, me being in charge.

 **Lainey:** ...

 **CB:** Meet me in the janitor's closet during 4th period.

 **Lainey:** ...

 **CB:** You know, since I'm your supervisor now, you have to do whatever I say.

 **Lainey:** *rolls her eyes and gets up to leave*

 **CB:** *sighs* It was worth a shot.

~.~

**Part 2**

**CB:** And as your supervisor, may I just say to get your caboose over to that fifth period right now… toot, toot!

 **Lainey:** You think about my caboose a lot, don't you? 

**CB:** I do, yeah. In fact, I'm thinking about it right now. *turns his head to look at her rear end*

 **Lainey:** *rolls her eyes and turns to walk back down the hall*

 **CB:** *observes her ass as she walk down the hall* Thank you, Miss Lewis, for giving me yet another unobscured "view" of the "situation" here. Always appreciate your input and support!

~.~

**Part 3**

**CB:** But, Pinkies for life! *puts up his pinky and flexes it several times*

 **Lainey:** Why don't you put that away? *swats his hand down*

 **CB:** *nods and whispers* That's not what you said last night. 

**Lainey:** Shut up, dummy, if you don't want me to say it again tonight.

 **CB:** *obviously excited* Yes, ma'am.

~.~

**Part 4**

**Lainey:** It's true, CB. And just so you know, I was on your side the whole time. There’s no one that can inspire this entire school the way you do.

 **CB:** Thanks, guys. *gives her a plate of cheese*

 **Lainey:** *mouths “thank you” as she takes the plate*

 **CB:** You can thank me even more later… if you know what I mean.

 **Lainey:** Only if you apologize for the horrible way you’ve treated me over the past few days.

 **CB:** I can think of one way to say I’m sorry, but it doesn’t involve talking…

 **Lainey:** It still better involve your mouth, though. *gives him a knowing look and leaves*

 **CB:** *almost chokes on a bite of cheese*


	8. Smile

She hears the faint sound of music. 

She tiptoes toward her classroom, the soft, gentle twinkling of piano keys filling the entire hall. She reaches the room and leans against the doorframe, her eyes falling upon the man behind the piano. She watches his long, nimble fingers as they dance masterfully across the keyboard.

She stalks languidly toward him, placing a single hand on his left shoulder. The smile etches across his face, and he pauses briefly, waiting for her to croon the final notes. 

"Matata…" she sings, tears brimming her eyes.

His lips tenderly kiss her hand.

"There she is."


	9. Stay

"Give me a reason to stay…" 

He glances down at her lips, hoping with every fiber of his being that she'll answer him without words. He's almost afraid to move.

Suddenly, she reaches over and grabs the back of his head, pulling him toward her. Their lips lock together, and he instinctively grasps her arm, anchoring her to him as if she may pull away at any second. And he sure as hell doesn't want her to stop. Ever. 

The exhilarating feeling of completeness shoots through his veins, and his mind becomes incredibly clear.

It's her. It's always been her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading these little moods of mine! ~ Dazzy xxoo (@DazzledbyJake on Twitter, cb-lainey-schooled on Tumblr)


End file.
